1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display controller, an electronic device, and a method of supplying image data.
2. Related Art
In recent years display panels such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, as a representing one for example, are widely mounted on portable devices such as cellular phones and so on (electronic devices, in a wide sense). Such a display panel is driven by a display driver according to image data; which are sometimes those captured by a camera module for example, or what a host has created or processed. While receiving such image data as well as a display synch signal, the display driver carries out driving control of the display panel. Substituting for the host, a display controller performs supply of the image data and synch signal to make it possible to lighten an operation load of the host.
For the purpose of displaying an image, for example, captured through a camera module onto a display panel; a display controller outputs image data coming from the camera module to a display driver. Meanwhile, in order to store the image data of a still image or a motion picture captured through the camera module, it is possible to carry out a compressing operation for the image data.
By the way, the orientation of such an image captured through a camera module is mostly fixed. Therefore, the display controller conventionally turns the orientation of the image of the image data coming from the camera module to create the turned image data and supply the turned image data to the display driver, and/or compresses the image data for the purpose of storing the image data of still images and so on.
However, the orientation of the image to be displayed on the display panel and that of the image to be compressed are sometimes different each other. In such a case, it is impossible to turn the orientation of the image with different turn angles at the same time, and therefore conventionally, the turning operation for each frame is carried out separately for the purpose of displaying and compressing operations with each different turning angle. As a result, the frame of the image to be displayed on the display panel is different from the frame of the compressed image to be stored, and it causes a problem that images captured by continuous shootings of the camera module and/or data saved as a motion picture become different from those displayed on the display panel.
The present invention has been materialized, while paying attention to the technical problem described above; and the purpose of the present invention is to provide a display driver, an electronic device, and a method of supplying image data that enable displaying a display image, the frame of which is the same as that of the image for compressing operation, even under a condition where the orientation of the image for compressing operation is different from the orientation of the display image.